DIVERGENT: After The War 1
by TristensANerd
Summary: After the sad departing of Tris Prior, a new girl moves in. Kirsten befriends Christina and Cara, and struggles to get on Fours good side. Her and her friends go on adventures in every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

After The War 1

I feel the vibration of the train at my feet. It slowly pulls to a stop. Ever since peace was made between the factions, new systems have been set up around the country. There's a train system for Dauntless, and a different type of train system for the rest of us. The difference is, ours actually stops. My mother grabs her coat and pulls herself onto the train. I toss her suit case in after her along with mine and my fathers.

"Kirsten, can you grab my coat?" my father calls to me from on the train.

I nod and reach down to grab his coat off the ground and toss it up. I take his hand and climb into the train. It seems like an eternity has passed once we finally arrive in the city. Our family has been planning to move into Chicago for months. We finally found a decent place near the old Dauntless headquarters.

Once we arrive my father takes my hand as I climb down. As I'm reaching the ground I hear a horn and see one of the Dauntless trains coming. I watch as they jump from the train one by one. Sometimes they just seem insane.

I grab my suitcase and follow my parents. As we enter the building a tall boy probably my age passes us. He has dark eyes and dark, short hair. He wears a black tshirt, long black pants, and a pair of, you guessed it, black boots. Classic Dauntless.

"Excuse me." he mutters.

I watch him walk off to his truck before my father tugs on my sleeve for me to keep going. When we get into our new apartment my parents show me to my room and I start unpacking. Once I have my room in a decent arrangement I head out.

I pass two girls. One with dark, short hair, in a classic Dauntless outfit and a girl with blonde hair in a braid, in a classic Erudite outfit. Erudite. That's my faction. I walk past them and just when I'm about to start down the stairs the Erudite girl calls out, "Hey! You new here?"

I turn and face them, "Yeah."

"What's your name?" says the Dauntless.

"Kirsten."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Christina and this is Cara." says the Dauntless.

"Nice to meet you." I say, shaking each hand in return.

I've just made my first friends.


	2. Chapter 2

After The War

"How old are you?" asks Cara.

"I'm 17." I answer.

"Alright, so you have completed your test and initiation?"

"Yes."

All three of us have been hanging out for a few days. They talk a lot about a "Four". Apparently he's one of the few who helped end the war. He's also one of the top Dauntless.

"I hear there's more chocolate cake back at Four's. Want to come with us?" asks Christina.

"Okay." I say.

We head for the stairs and when we reach them, I'm surprised when we start going down the stairs.

"Doesn't he live near the top? He is Dauntless."

"No. Don't tell anyone, but he's afraid of heights." Christina whispers.

"Oh." I whisper back.

Once we reach his room, Cara knocks and the door opens. It's the boy I passed when I moved in. His hair is the same and, in fact, he's wearing the same outfit.

"Who's this?" he asks, nodding to me.

"This is Kirsten." says Cara.

"We're here for the cake." says Christina.

He nods and opens the door a bit for us.

"She looks like her." he whispers to Cara and Christina. But it wasn't quiet enough.

Who's "her"?

Christina and Cara dodge Four's eyes as we eat the cake. They must be ashamed to have brought someone as awful as me to the table.

"So," I say, "What do you do, Four? Like, what's your job?"

"I'm the presidents assistant."

"Doesn't sound to Dauntless to me." I reply.

"I'm done with that." he snaps.

"Right." I say.

He narrows his eyes at me and adds, "I don't like you. You know that?"

"Glad the feelings mutual." I snap back.

He nods as if that doesn't surprise him. And it probably doesn't. He's not that likable.

Christina clears her throat, "We should go. Don't want to miss the train."

"Right." says Cara.

They both stand up but I stay planted in my seat.

"Coming?" asks Cara.

"Nope." I say looking straight at Four.

He looks at me closely and examines me. He looks up and down me till it makes me uncomphertable. Maybe that's the point. But I stay in my seat and stare at him as well.

"Well. Leave." he says.

"No. Not till you tell me who I remind you of."

Maybe it's just the light. But I think I see tears in his eyes. Maybe he lost someone. He looks at Christina and Cara in turn. They both nod slightly.

"Fine. You remind me of," he hesitates for a second before finishing the sentence, "You remind me of Tris."

"Who's Tris?" I ask.

"Beatrice Prior." he says.

My eyes widen. Beatrice Prior. I remind him of Beatrice Prior. She's the one who ended the war. She died in the mist of it. The books say she was shot in two places. But she ended the war. Was he close to her?

"How?" I ask after a long moment of silence.

"You just... you look a lot like her. And... you act a bit like her. Always open. You two are alike in so many ways." says Four.

"Oh." I say.

"Can... you please leave? I, um, I just... I can't take the pain."

I nod and get up. I follow Christina and Cara back out to the hall. And we walk to the train in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

After The War

I've officially decided Four is strange. Christina says he and Tris were together and that he really misses her. Like, a lot. But he still acts like everything revolves around him. Just because your girlfriend dies doesn't mean you act like a dick to anyone who seems like her. I lost my brother and trust me, I don't hate everyone who even has the slightest same eye color. I still remember his color. The perfect mix of blue and green. But now I never get to see them again.

He was Dauntless. He died in an incident with the train. He jumped and missed. You can figure out the rest.

"Cara?" I ask.

"Hm?" she responds.

"Any idea who that is?" I point to a incredibly cute boy in normal Erudite slacks.

"That's Christopher Miller. He's the new Erudite in the building."

"Oh." I say.

He's cute. Most Erudite boys are normal looking. Almost like Abnegation. But he stands out. You can tell he was probably a Dauntless before he chose. I can even see a glimpse of a tattoo sticking out of his collar.

"I've gotta go. My mom needs me back home tonight." I say.

"Alright. See ya." says Cara.

I walk past Christopher and as I walk by I can tell he's watching me. I'm not giving him the pleasure of thinking I would ever date him by looking at him. Got to play hard to get. That's the best thing I've got when it comes to dating.

I decide to use the stairs. I've never really thought elevators were safe anyways.

"Wait!" I hear from down the stairs.

I stop and turn to see Christopher running up the stairs after me.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"No I just..." he thinks for a moment, "I wanted to know your name."

"Kirsten. And you are?"

"Christopher. Um... Do you know where room 4D is?"

This is clearly just to spend time with me but I'll go with it.

"Well. Maybe try not going up one to many floors. This is the fifth floor."

"Oh... Well. Maybe I would know if you showed me."

I walk a few steps to the right and point at a sign that says "Floor 5".

"Oh common. Just lead the way." he says.

"Alright..."

I hop down a few steps and wave towards the sign reading "Floor 4". He smiles and we keep walking. We pass 4A, 4B, 4C, and finally reach 4D.

"Here we go. 4D." I say.

"Thanks. But for the record, I knew where it was." he winks and opens the door, "See you later, Kirsten."

"Bye." I say. And he shuts the door.

The next morning I wake with a growling in my stomach. I really want food. Like, specifically a biscuit. Or a muffin. I get up and find that we're out of muffins, and biscuits. So I guess that means I'll have to go down to the breakfast bar.

I grab my blue sandals and rush down the stairs. It's 10:53 so I have only 7 minutes before breakfast is over and the lunch starts being served. And I really want a muffin.

When I've got my muffin, I see that Christopher is sitting alone at a table reading. I decide to let him see me. Don't want to look desperate. He waves me over and I go to sit next to him. Once I sit down I see that he went all out with his breakfast. He has eggs, bacon, a biscuit, and a blueberry muffin. All I have is a plain muffin.

"You want some? Doesn't look like you got much." he says.

"No, this is all I need, thanks." I say.

"Thanks for leading me to my apartment the other day." he winks.

"No problem." I say through a small laugh.

"So, who were you talking to the other day. She was an Erudite girl, yeah?"

"Yeah, her name's Cara. Wait, were you watching me?" I ask.

"You looked interesting so, maybe, I was glancing towards you guys. Mostly you." I blush.

Cara and Christina see me and walk over with trays of food in hands.

"Hey Kirsten. Who's this?" says Cara, acting like she doesn't know.

"This is Christopher. Christopher this is Cara and Christina."

"Nice to meet you two." he says.

They both smile and sit across from us. I snag a biscuit off of Christopher's plate and smile knowingly at Cara.


End file.
